Space Ghost To Disney Infinity And Beyond
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost ends up in the world of Disney Infinity with Zorak and Moltar. Things don't go as well as the trio imagine.
1. Chapter 1

"So... this is the toy box those Disney guys keep talking about?" Space Ghost asked Zorak and Moltar as the three Hanna Barbera characters were in a wide open green space at nighttime, with all sorts of Disney themed buildings surrounding them as they saw various Disney characters surround them.

"Sure looks like it." Moltar stated as he was knocked to the ground by various blasts, with a horde of Disney characters confusing him for a robot.

"Hey! Why are you shooting my director?" Space Ghost stated as he faced the Disney army, placing his hands on his hips.

"...that robot fiend is your director?" Buzz Lightyear remarked in confusion.

"Dang gum, that thar robot looks like no director ta me." Mater added in.

"Well he is, and I'll have you know that he may be terrible, but he's my property!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he pointed his arm at the group. "And for that, I'm going to have to blast you."

"Dude, just LET IT GO..." Elsa began to sing, much to everyone's annoyance as she was blasted by Zorak.

"Always hated that song." Zorak remarked as he placed away his yellow zapper.

Several seconds passed as the group of Disney characters screamed in horror, blasting at the Space Ghost crew, who made a mad dash away, with Zorak carrying Moltar on his back somehow.

"This was a bad idea!" Zorak exclaimed as he dashed quickly, trying not to get his bug butt zapped.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Moltar exclaimed as he pulled out some coal from his helmet and chucked them back at a couple of Disney characters, impaling them.

Space Ghost blasted back the Disney denizens with his destructo ray as he wiped his forehead. "Yeesh! I didn't think things would get his heated! Why didn't the script say anything about this!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't these Disney freaks get tired of shooting?" Zorak exclaimed, for he was getting tired of carrying Moltar on his back.

"I have no idea!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he turned back and used his Destructo Ray several times, blasting the Disney characters as he himself was blasted. "You would think they would be a nice sort!"

"Well they obviously aren't!" Moltar exclaimed as he regained consciousness.

Suddenly, as the trio approached the edge, Space Ghost remembered that he could fly, so he did just that.

"Huh! I guess I didn't think of doing this when they began chasing us!" Space Ghost laughed as he was know above his prisoner companions.

"What about us, you jerk!?" Zorak and Moltar exclaimed as they eventually got blasted to bits by the Disney folk, who then turned their toy fun on Space Ghost, attempting to shoot him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try as you might," Space Ghost taunted as he turned invisible, making the shots being fired at him literally go right through him. "...but you can't hurt a ghostly superhero such as me!"

"He's right!" Mickey Mouse exclaimed as he grabbed a jet pack, pointing at the night sky. "We'll have to bomb him down from the air, ha ha!"

"If only Goofy was here, we could be done with this by now!" Donald Duck proclaimed as he adjusted his blue cap.

Space Ghost narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, we're just going to take flight." Lightning McQueen explained with a cocky grin.

"You know, I've rode the seven seas, but I've never flown before," Captain Jack Sparrow explained as he glanced around, noticing that the others were just as nervous about this as him.

Space Ghost scoffed, shaking his head as he folded his arms. "Ha! Like I'm afraid of a bunch of Disney jokeys!"

"They're not the only ones who can fly, Tad!" Iron Man exclaimed as he zapped Space Ghost in the back several times.

"Oww!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he was spun around by Iron Man zipping right by him, groaning. "Great... if it isn't billionaire Tony Stark... the Marvel morons are here too..."

"I think your lack of intelligence... disturbing..." Darth Vader stated as he used his force powers to slam Space Ghost between a rock and a small building dubbed a hard place.

"And... now... Star... Wars...? This... is... not... my... day...!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he could feel his bones break from the smashing that was being done to him by Darth Vader using the force on him.


End file.
